


I've been looking for you.

by Silenceofsongs



Series: Timebabies and fluffity. [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Time Babies, timebaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silenceofsongs/pseuds/Silenceofsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yep. You got me in this state after all." She smirked.</p><p>"It takes two to tango, dear." He grumbled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've been looking for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the timebaby overload but I felt bad for taking their kid away in the other fic....so i made a slightly fluffy short one (made me feel better :P ) Thinking of adding to this..shall i?

"Would you shut up?" River chuckled lightly, earning a few kicks from the baby resting under her palm for the movement.

"No i will not, Mrs Song." The Doctor growled playfully at her as he almost jumped on her, pinning her to the bed as he leant down to kiss her solidly on the lips, biting softly at her lower lip until she opened willingly. Sliding his tongue over the roof of her mouth, elevating a moan of pleasure from her before going back to mapping her mouth once more. Gasping back for air, setting his forehead against hers with a simple kiss to her nose. "We have to finish this nursery." He growled as she ground her hips into his.

"Nursery can wait." River insisted, kissing him softly once more before stopping, seeing the softness in his eyes as he looked into hers. A hand snaking down between them to rest against the material of her bump. The Doctor still couldn't get his head around the fact she was here, here pregnant with their child, a child made out of love. A piece of him and a piece of her. Joined. A small flutter shut of his thoughts as he grinned at her like a puppy, shuffling down the bed to press his face into the bump. After a moment or two he lifted up River's tank top so it rest just under her breasts, pressing a feather like kiss to her bellybutton and placing both palms to the side of her warm stomach.

"Hello." He whispered, so softly infact River wasn't sure she'd heard him at all. He kissed the bump softly again, rewarded with another flutter as their child moved. The Doctor beemed up at River again who rolled her eyes playfully, a smile inching onto her features.

"She's going to be a daddys girl." River smiled softly, mothering instincts had now switched on causing her to go all mushy.

"She just knows i'll spoil her rotten and let her fly the TARDIS even though you said no." The Doctor laughed, causing a shiver to run up River's spine.

"You'll do no such thing!" She warned with a knowing glare.

"Double the trouble, Song." He tapped her nose before getting up, promtly stopping her arguement. "So stars or planets?" He grinned, knowing he'd won.

River grumbled something about 'infuriating man' before finally answering "Both."

"Both it is then!" He bounded about to collect the paints, getting half way before looking over to River on the bed. "Are you just going to sit there and let me do all the work, woman?"

"Yep. You got me in this state after all." She smirked.

"It takes two to tango, dear." He grumbled.

"Whatever you say, sweetie. Whatever you say."


End file.
